Of Zombies and Green Bears
by Jako-Small Fry
Summary: Alex Mercer, several days after he killed the Supreme Hunter on the USS Reagan, finds himself in the peaceful town of Animal Crossing. Nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction I've ever done, so cut me some slack if I mess up on some stuff. I probably should have taken my cousin's advice and read some more fanfictions before I made one of my own, but I couldn't help myself. I've only read, like, four at the most, and I've only even known about fanfictions for a month or so, so I'm really new to this. This is meant to take place in Animal Crossing Wild World, cause that's the only one I played. By the way, I don't own anything except the computer I used to type this up. Now read.**

Brandon opened his door and walked out into the afternoon sky. He was about 14 and lived by himself, which was fine because there was never any danger. All the neighbors were friendly and there were never any problems.

He closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it. He had no need to.

He ran around his house and went north. He passed a large building, where the mayor was.

Brandon continued walking and Tom Nook's store came into sight. It looked very run-down and old, but it had everything he needed. He walked in and saw Tom Nook, conveniently waiting for him very close to the door.

"Welcome, welcome! Please! Feel free to look around. Take your time!" said Tom Nook.

The shopkeeper wore his usual apron and had two dark spots around his eyes, which was normal; after all, he was a raccoon.

The customer quietly went around the shop; he was a human wearing a green tye-dye shirt and a cap. The boy gestured toward a carpet.

"Hm? That would be a _Blue Oval Carpet_. It sells for 3,900 Bells, how about?"

Brandon simply shook his head.

"What a cheapskate," he thought.

"Yes, yes… Very good! Take a look around at our other wares, hm?" Tom Nook said.

A loud BOOM quickly shook the store.

"That was another one of those tremors we've been hearing. Nothing to worry about, hm?" Tom Nook said fast. "The police said it will stop in a matter of days. Apparently, some sort of creature has been pounding on the town door."

Brandon walked toward the door.

"I'm getting out of here, this is enough," he thought to himself.

"Good bye, for now! Please return and buy some of our other wares, hm?" Tom Nook said, almost desperately.

Brandon walked south, back to his house. He went to the door and walked in.

He went upstairs and hopped into bed. Another day was set for tomorrow! It will be Tangy's birthday and he'll come over for cake. After a while, Brandon fell asleep.

**A/N: That's it. You're either saying to yourself, "Finally! That was horrible!" or "That was okay…" Or hopefully, "It was great! He has to make a second one!" I'm not expecting anyone to think it's too good, but I'm hoping after the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter it will get better. And I know it wasn't funny at all, and too short; I'm working on it. Again, cut me some slack, and don't be too harsh, it was my first ever fanfiction. Tell me how you liked it, or how you hated it. Just be sure to say why. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made another one. This was meant to take place sometime after the end of the game (Prototype). I guess it could be an AU if it ends up not making any sense, but I hope it doesn't end up like that. Like I already said, I'm a noob so go easy on me. I don't own anything except the computer I used to type this up.**

Alex Mercer sprinted toward the military base, about three blocks away. He ran over cars and trucks with inhuman speed. His hood ignored the laws of physics as it stayed on top of his short, black haired head. He was panting, but never slowed. His legs were barely struggling to carry him across long distances faster than any human could hope to achieve.

He disguised himself as a soldier. If any military unit had seen him, they would have seen a tall man suddenly transform into a soldier's looks in the blink of an eye, but none did.

He leaped over the tall walls of the base and landed on a soft cushion. Alex looked under him and saw the commander of the base, his face was smirk of pain.

"Not again," Alex said to himself, as he immediately heard the pounding sound of the viral detectors beeping.

All of a sudden the soldiers turned to face him and opened fire. He lifted the closest truck and chucked it at a group of soldiers. They were crushed instantly.

Alex's arm turned into a blade and he sprinted toward four unlucky soldiers and swung his arm. Gore on the move.

A tank approached and shot a rocket that slammed into Alex, which threw him back. When he found his balance he jumped high into the air, did a flip, and drove his arm down onto the tank which exploded instantly.

"Red Crowne, requesting strike package," said a soldier inside a tank.

"Oh no," Alex muttered.

He turned his arms into claws and drove into the ground in front of him with all his might. Several spikes erupted from the ground underneath the tank he was aiming for. It flew high into the air but was still intact.

"Copy that, sending in the package," the soldier on the other line said.

Alex swore as four rockets exploded into his back and more of the sound of beeping hung in the air as the strike team arrived.

Alex leaped over the walls of the military base and sprinted on the street.

"Reporting for duty Red Crowne," said the pilot inside one of the helicopters that just arrived.

The helicopters followed him with amazing speed and fired another flurry of rockets.

Alex leaped onto the side of a building, dodging the rockets. He sprinted up it and grabbed the air conditioner sitting on top of the building. He threw it with unreal strength at the helicopter as soon as it was in sight.

"We're down! We're down! We're down, Red Crowne!" the pilot screamed into the radio as the helicopter plummeted into the street.

Alex jumped off the building and kicked into the direction of the next helicopter. A moment before his super human kick landed into the side of the helicopter, he grabbed the door and tore it away.

"He's on our bird! He's on our bird!" yelled the pilot.

The pilot screamed as he was thrown out. The other soldier inside got his face planted into the window.

Alex took the controls and fired a homing missile at the last helicopter. The soldiers inside screamed as their helicopter fell onto the empty street and exploded.

Alex then turned the helicopter to the viral detectors and gunned down each one with ease.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant hole on the top of one of the apartment buildings below.

"How did that happen?" he said.

He looked back at the military base and quickly let out a curse as he saw a rocket smash into him. The helicopter immediately started burning and falling. He jumped out to get hit by another rocket. Two more rockets smashed into him before he landed. He had to consume someone.

Alex ran past the street and hopped over a fence. He saw a group or soldiers to his left and ran toward them. A second too late he saw one was holding a rocket launcher.

The rocket slammed into him and he staggered back.

"Red Crowne, requesting another strike package," a soldier on top of a building said.

Alex yelled a curse ran toward the soldier. He jumped and landed on the side of the building.

Another rocket hit him and he fell off. He landed and jumped with all his might and ran up the rest of the way. He was face to face with the soldier.

"Sending in the package," a soldier on the other line said.

Alex took a step to grab the soldier and was hit with another rocket.

"Where did that one come from?" he thought.

When he heard the sound of rotors he turned and sprinted away. He jumped high expecting to feel the roof of the building he aimed for, but he felt bullets hit him. He could barely see as he tried to run up the building again, and jumped with all the force his super human muscles could exert. As he started coming down, everything became black.

"Am I dead?" he asked out loud.

Then he heard wind in his ears and realized he was falling. He heard his lower body make a crunching sound, then saw a large door, and blacked out.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter with a lot of action. It was meant to show what kind of setting Alex is in. I tried to do that with the first chapter but there's not much to show in Animal Crossing, you know? That's probably why that one was a lot shorter. Sorry if I missed a few details while I wrote it, I rushed a little. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I worked up the nerve to make the third chapter, which is supposed to be in the Animal Crossing town. Tell me what you thought about it. I don't own anything.**

All he could smell was blood, he didn't know if it was or someone else's.

Alex Mercer sat up, scratched his eyes, and opened them to see two dogs with gigantic heads staring at him with unblinking eyes.

His first thought was to kill them; they were just obstacles, of course, in the way of finding out where he was. He could see a ceiling and a large open gateway several feet away. A town was clearly outside the building he was in.

He then realized the dogs were on their hind legs, standing straight up.

"How are they doing that…?" Alex said to himself out loud.

"Oh, so he does talk!" said the dog on the right, with a strong, confident voice. Alex jumped.

"How are you talking?" Alex asked the dog.

Both of the dogs laughed, as if he were making a joke.

"Where did you come from, stranger?" one of the dogs asked.

"I don't know, I saw a giant hole in an apartment, I might have fallen in that." Alex responded.

"A 'partment'? What is a 'partment'?" the same dog asked, with seriousness.

"Forget it, where am I?" Alex asked.

"You're in Fernwood!" he answered.

"And… what's that?" Alex asked him.

"It's this town!" he said. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm from Manhattan! Now, how do I get back?" Alex said, losing his patience.

"Manhattan…" he said, pondering the word. "I've never heard of it, is that the town you're from?"

"No! Well, yes, I guess. I mean, it's an island, in New York." Alex said.

"New York?" Where is that?" the dog asked curiously.

Alex roared with anger and impatience. The dogs flinched, but stayed stationary.

"_How could they not know what or where New York is?_," he thought as he lifted his arms making motions as if he were about to strangle the hound right then a there, but when he saw his arms. He then froze and gasped in horror.

"What happened to my arms!" he yelled in shock and despair. What had once been long, strong arms able to throw trucks across a city block were now small 8 inch stubs.

"Hm? They look fine to me," said the other, quieter dog who upon closer inspection looked like a bull dog in an officer suit.

"No! They're supposed to be longer! Like, twice as long!" Alex yelled, and then froze again, as he looked down at his legs.

"My legs… They're…" Alex began, as he saw his ten inch long legs.

"_Oh, no no no no no no, not these, too,_" he thought. "_This has to be some kind of nightmare,_"

He looked at the dogs' arms and legs, and saw that they were the same size as his. Then he touched his head. It was gigantic, like the dogs'.

Alex was about to have a seizure, when a boy walked into the building they were in.

The dogs turned around and greeted him.

"Hello, Brandon!" said the hound.

The boy whose name was Brandon nodded and gestured toward Alex.

"Oh, this is a visitor to town," the hound said. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I'm Alex Mercer," he answered.

"Merc—" the hound began.

"Alex!" he said, cutting off the hound in attempt to avoid another explanation. "I'm Alex."

"Oh, well, this is Brandon, "he said, gesturing toward the boy. He also had the same features as Alex and the dogs; abnormally sized limbs and a big head. He was wearing a green cap and a tye-dye shirt. "I'm Copper, and this is Booker next to me."

"Brandon, could you please allow Alex to sleep at your house for the night?" Copper said. Brandon nodded.

"Thank you," Copper said. "And in the morning, please introduce him to Tom Nook to buy a house, after you show him around town." Brandon nodded again.

"_Apparently this guy doesn't talk much…_" Alex thought as he observed. Brandon began walking away, with Alex following shortly behind him.

They walked out into the night, and entered a small house after a short walk.

Brandon walked upstairs and gestured toward a bed. Alex hopped in, and Brandon hopped in the bed several feet away.

"These people…" he thought. "They have no idea what's going on in a world so close to them. And they don't know what I'm capable of…"

Alex went to sleep after he pondered about what would happen tomorrow morning.

**A/N: This one was longer than I planned it to be, but I'm a little more satisfied with this one than the other two. From here, it gets easier to write, and hopefully, more fun to read. **


End file.
